A touch panel is commonly used for providing the coordinates of a touch point on the panel. In particular, the coordinates are usually computed from the voltage or current readout when the panel is touched as compared to the voltage or current readout when the panel is not touched. Such a touch panel allows a user to select a menu item, to read a gesture, to write a letter or to draw a symbol, for example. A touch panel can be a stand-alone panel or integrated with a display panel, such as a liquid-crystal display (LCD) panel.